okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Met
Met (メット) is one of the main characters of Obsolete Dream. She is the ghost of a human named Momijibayashi Rika. It is shown in the manga that she is Kurotsuno and Hanten's subordinate. Appearance Met is most often seen with her helmet down. She has medium length maroon hair and red eyes. She wears a short sleeved tan collared shirt with a pink tie and shorts with red and black striped leggings and black boots. She also wears black suspender straps and a red and black striped long sleeved shirt under her collared shirt. Back when she was alive, her hair was dark brown but still had red eyes. She wore a white and black sailor fuku which consisted of a white sailor skirt with a black collar, a red ribbon tie, and black cuffs. She also wore a black knee-length pelted skirt with black knee socks and black loafers. She appears to be covered in blood splatters (possibly from murdering), which are on her forehead, hem of her skirt, hands, and legs. In addition, she also carries a pipe that seems to be stained with blood. Personality Met is a positive thinking, annoying, spontaneous, lewd and annoying ghost girl. She seems to do murdering as a hobby, and most likely did it while alive, likes beating people to death. In Mogeko games, Met runs radio called "Bloody Radio" and is referred to as DJ Met. She has different feelings and words to different characters. She has a fascination of witches. It seems that she likes Wadanohara best out of all of them since she says that she wants to be with Wadanohara. Met loves birds and tries to stop Kurotsuno from killing them a number of times. She also is good friends with Hanten whom she calls her "homegirl" and her "homeslice". Met also likes motor bikes. Background Met was a human who seemed to have a hobby of murdering people and apparently, she still carries this hobby as a ghost. Appearances ]]* Obsolete Dream * Mogeko Castle (Bonus Room and some rooms in Mogeko Castle) * The Gray Garden (Bonus Room) * Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea (Bonus Room) Relationships Obsolete Dream Cast *Kurotsuno - Friend *Hanten - Friend *Bis - Friend *Reina- Friend *Chlomaki- Appears to be in good relations with her Other Characters *Wadanohara - Met once possessed Wadanohara during her interview in "Bloody Radio." She also said that she wants to be with Wadanohara out of all witches. *Yosafire- She and Met seem to be in good relations. (as seen in her radio talk in The Gray Garden.) *Yonaka- During her radio talk in Mogeko Castle, Met teased her because of her brother complex. Trivia *Met's radio station, as mentioned by her in the Bonus Rooms, is named "Bloody Radio". *She sweats blood instead of actual sweat. This can be seen in her radio talks with the protagonists during their respective talks with her. *She can possess people and take control of their body. During the radio talk with Wadanohara, she does this to her in order to beat up Samekichi who interfered her talk. Gallery bio_Met.png|''Met's Mogeko Castle bio'' 32.png|''Met and Hanten'' 244.png|''Met'' 972.png|''Trick or Bludgeoning'' Char Met.png|''Met's in-game portrait in Mogeko Castle'' Char Met(DJ).png|''Met as "DJ Met"'' 548.png Crrrrss.png Junk1a.png Junk5i.png Junk3d.png Junk10h.png Junk11h.png Junk11i.png Junk12j.png Junk12l.png Junk14g.png K.gif|''Met in a Funamusea banner.'' iaXVA8jFfGE.jpg oWp4KYt.png qqBdYWI6X6w.jpg SlHl_r9absE.jpg 899.png 896-2.png 183.png 306.png 814.png calendar2.png Halloween13.png 73.png 133.png|''The Obsolete Dream cast'' 927.png AM0nQdbgHSs.jpg K-xmas.gif 943.png K-dj.gif|''Beatin' to death!'' Quotes *"Beatin' you to death, dude!" (Mogeko Castle-'' Bonus Room) *"Witches are so cool, right?! Like, just, everything about 'em." (''Obsolete Dream- Chapter 3) References http://shockingeel.tumblr.com/post/98485330080/deep-sea-prisoner-character-infodump Category:Obsolete Dream Category:Animal/Other Category:Characters Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Wadanohara Category:The Gray Garden